


Welsh Lessons

by tearoseandhoney



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseandhoney/pseuds/tearoseandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a short-duration writing contest.  Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed.  If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Welsh Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

The basement is dark. She can barely remember anymore how the sunlight looks, what sets it apart from the dim electric lighting that is all she has down here. She definitely can’t tell whether it’s day, or night, or some time in between when she wakes to a strange voice.

“Prynhawn da.”

 “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” says Ianto. That voice she recognises.

She doesn’t bother to tell him that it doesn’t matter. Even her dreams are full of blood and metal now.  

He holds a CD case up for her to read. That must be the source of the strange voice.

“_Teach Yourself Welsh_?”

“You always said you wanted to learn.”

She had, once, when she had still believed that there might be in-laws in her future to impress. But at least learning now might make one of the people in this room happy. So she stays quite as he sits next to her  and she repeats the words after him and pretends not to notice how his tie is knotted just a bit too clumsily, a bit too hastily, for such a careful man.

 

*

 

She asks him on one of those days where he tries to pretend there might be some way to fix her and she tries to pretend that she can’t smell sex and guilt and life all around him.

“Lisa, please. Don’t.” She thinks that once, hearing that voice come from him would have broken her heart. Now she just pushes on. And waits.

"How do you say 'kill me', Ianto?"

He tells her, eventually. Fy lladd i. She always knew he'd tell her, no matter how much it hurts him.

She thinks that maybe that, and not the metal, is what makes her a monster now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
